Legoland Wars
Legoland Wars is a giant spin off series for Legoland. Overview Staring after season 5, Legoland Wars the mega series is introduced. This series takes over until Legoland season 6 starts. Legoland Wars is two seasons long and is nothing like normal Legoland. This series is all about the mega war between Legoland and the Aliens . The two sides enter a conflict in which more federations are called in making it a massive war. The war lasted 4 years before Legoland dropped the Vachomick bomb on there home world, after that they made a treaty with Legoland to be neutral. Legoland excepted it on there own terms. Click on Legoland Wars Episodes to see the list of Legoland Wars Episodes . How It Started The Aliens are a gangsta race who are deadly and powerful. They are nationalists, so they almost wanted a a war to prove that they are superior eve though they are not a greatly advance race. In an episode in season 4, Legoland find and bring home a Sub-Energy ball. This will provide power for Legoland for years and a new energy to experiment on. The Aliens found out about this and so they planed a way to steal it. They managed to succeed and brought it back to Proserpina there home planet. Legoland attempted a negotiation to get it back but it was in vain. Legoland could not afford a battle to get it back so they left angrily. The Aliens and Legoland hated each other. The Aliens wanted to place a spy into Legoland so they could see if they get anything else worth stealing but they could not get past their security. When Legoland asked them for there help at The Battle of The Cubix they used the opportunity to place a spy there. During the battle the alien in charge of the attack was informed of the core chemical X-530 by the spy. The aliens plotted a robbery to take the chemical. This would be by far the hardest mission ever attempted by the Aliens and because it was impossible to access the core itself and thus, it failed mid way. The aliens demanded the chemical or they would start a war. Later that day after as many of the aliens had escaped Legoland the Aliens leader declared war on Legoland. Early Stages The day after the Aliens declared war Legoland went into shock. They only just realized how naive they were as they majorly underestimated the gravity of the situation. Legoland, a single space base were going to war with a whole race of savage gangstas. This was the first time James was properly scared of what might happen as they were massively out numbered. For the first few weeks of the war not much happened as both sides were gearing up for battle. Legoland converted all of there vehicles into battle tanks or troop transports and armed all of Legolands army. There army is only made up of 150 soldiers as it was only made to defend Legoland against small attacks not a whole race. On the second month of fighting Legoland was nearly at the point of defeat but suddenly an event changed the tides of the war forever. Force 4 new somehow that one day a war like this would happen and Legoland will not have the necessary forces to handle it so they prepared something. They had a private cloning facility on Kyrider where they cloned one soldier to make an army. An army of clones. On the sixth episode of Legoland Wars Force 4 took James to Kyrider to inspect the army. There were over 45 000 clones armored up and ready to fight. They also had a large amount of vehicles from ground tanks to armored walkers, ARK fighter ships to battle cruisers all ready to be taken to the front lines and win the war. So why didn't Legoland win the war straight away? The Aliens had a trick up their sleeve as well and a very bad one it was. For the first two months of the war, Legoland survived because a small amount of highly trained solders can take out loads of untrained and unequipped Aliens . This was good but it was very hard to kill them in ships and when they were in large numbers so that was a reason Legoland was losing the war. The aliens had a plan to send in only a few aliens to attack at a time as they would be backed up by loads of troops and that way they had enough Aliens and troops to take Legoland easily. But where are the Aliens going to get loads of troops from? The Corporate Legion of course. The Corporate Legion owned a large private army of over 300 000 battle droids and vehicles that have never been put in good use. The Aliens made a deal with the Corporate Legion to give the Aliens all of there army for some of Legolands X-530 chemical. The Corporate Legion accepted this offer and the Aliens combined with the battle droids had the larges army ever seen in the galaxy. When the Corporate Legion's droids were put into play, Legoland went from a draw to losing very badly. It was only when the Clone army joined Legoland that both sides were equal as battle droids were not to hard kill but there were thousands of them. And so from here both sides with both of their allies fought the four year Legoland Wars Current Status The war was won by Legoland after the drop of the Vachomick bomb on the Aliens home world. The Corporate Legion's army was shut down and destroyed. The Aliens are now neutral with Legoland. Remaining clones and vehicles are kept on Celios for whenever Legoland next needs them.